


【年轻汉克/康纳】谁是爹地的乖儿子？(PWP)

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 色脑小安卓的性幻想。爽文，OOC，dirty talk，daddy kink。





	【年轻汉克/康纳】谁是爹地的乖儿子？(PWP)

10:12:41。

康纳从警队档案中发现一张泛黄的相片。相片上的安德森副队长警服笔挺面容利落，犹是虎背熊腰威猛十足的样子。他眯眼骄傲地笑着，天生下垂的眼角和高耸的鼻梁让他看起来粗鲁又可靠。户外强烈的阳光映着他胸前的勋章熠熠生辉。

康纳不由得在脑内构建起年轻的副队长的样子。那时他或许会比现在还高些，肩背宽阔厚实，肌肉饱满坚硬，力气大得能一次扛起两台仿生人。格斗、枪械或越野都不在话下，周末想必他会开车带儿子到动物园去，让他骑在自己6.2英尺的肩头，独占人群中的最好视角。

晚上就寝前，必不可少的一环是帮柯尔洗澡。泡沫、热水和小黄鸭。他会把儿子抱回床，给他讲恐龙和外星人的睡前故事。在柯尔睡熟后，他终于会回到卧室里来。合上门关了灯，卧室里就只剩下仿生人眼边LED幽幽的蓝光。

“我来了宝贝，谁是爹地的乖儿子？”

那声音低沉沙哑，却又火辣撩人。普及又平价的家政伴侣型AX800康纳爱上了自己的主人，幸运的是他性感的主人愿意对他付以同样的感情，甚至与他登记结婚了。二人一机、全员男性，他们构成了一个奇异却幸福的家庭。

“我是，汉克。”康纳坐在床上，穿着宽松的T恤，注视汉克向他走来。

“不……”汉克摇着头，爬上床接近他的仿生人，“你又说错了。在床上要叫我什么？”

汉克一只手轻拂着仿生人的脸庞，那指示灯灵动地闪烁几次。“爹……爹地……”

“好孩子。”汉克坏笑赞许。

紧接着，霸道而侵占的吻落下来。汉克粗鲁地吮吸着康纳柔软的薄唇，指尖揉弄着他脸颊下颌的皮肤层，诱导他打开口腔。康纳顺从地配合，人类便与仿生人唇舌交缠，汉克硬利的胡茬使他的触觉隐隐觉痛。汉克的入侵强势带着压倒性，有力的舌头飞快地略过康纳口中每一处，迅速让仿生人跑分平庸的处理器陷入紊乱。

他向后拽康纳的双腿，使他平躺在床上。掀起他的T恤到胸口之上，附身咬住仿生人凸起的乳头。康纳吐出一声轻微的叹息。汉克的舌尖飞快地转动拨弄着仿生人胸口的肉粒，不时以门牙抵住用力吮吸。如同婴孩吃奶般的贪婪索求。他们这样做过很多次，但每一次康纳的感官还是会传导来过多的刺激信号，让他的程序一点点接近崩溃。

“喜欢吗？”汉克向下吻过康纳的小腹，含糊不清地问他，“你湿了吗？”

“是的……”康纳于喘息的缝隙中回话。机体的敏感度不像人类那样随着重复和习惯而减少，更不必说他们在被设计时就是提供性服务的型号。仿生的润滑液早就浸透了他弹性良好的甬道，有些甚至溢出体外，沾湿了他的睡裤。

“让我看看。”汉克温柔地动手褪去康纳的下衣，仿生人配合地将双腿缠在主人腰间。“哪个小可怜在哭哭啼啼流眼泪呢？”

“是我，都是我。”康纳抓紧了身下的床单，高负荷运转使他的机体一再升温，琥珀色的眼瞳泛出了泪光，“喂饱我，爹地……”

“义不容辞。”汉克低沉答道。他解开牛仔裤拉链，怒张的性器便跳出束缚。猛一挺身，那粗大的肉棒便整个进入康纳的身体。

仿生人用来满足人类欲望的部件被造得紧致柔软，但即便如此康纳仍能感觉到那坚硬的性器捅进了自己身体，搅弄着体内余地不多的空间，几乎隔着内壁戳刺到机体的关键组件。会被操坏的危机感侵袭了软体程序，他忍不住将头偏向一侧，发出畏惧却又兴奋的啜泣声。

“汉克，不行……”

然而换来的却是更加深重粗暴的入侵。“又错了。”汉克恶意地顶向最接近脉搏系统核心的方向，高频的脉冲传向康纳，让他几乎哭泣出声，“我的笨男孩，怎么就记不住呢？”

“爹地——啊！爹地，对不起……”康纳淌着泪水道歉。他那陈旧的磁盘究竟是怎么了？为什么不管设置多少次性事中的称呼，开口之前又会被诡异地重置回去？一定是写入出了问题……他不是台好机器，但汉克愿意爱他。此刻汉克正吻着他的脸，舔掉他眼角的仿生泪滴。太近了，炽热的体温在狭小的空间里相互传导，完全无法散热。

汉克掐着康纳的腰际，快速而猛力地干着他溢水不止的小穴。康纳的仿生体液源源不断地从那嫣红的小口中淌出来、溅出来、或是被挤出来，落在床上打湿了不小的一片褥子。简直像个尿床的小娃娃。

康纳甬道里的每一寸内壁都感受得到汉克滚烫的肉刃。那大家伙不讲道理地挤进来，又不由分说地退出去，再进再出，强烈的刺激便一浪接着一浪，冲刷过康纳的整个机体。和人类做爱的滋味让他如此贪恋不已，欲罢不能。他顺着汉克操弄的频率扭动身体，无意识地嗫嚅着索求更多。

“爹地……好棒……我还要……”

汉克粗鲁而渴求地吻上康纳颤抖的嘴，啃咬般品尝他柔软的舌头和双唇。他怎么会不满足自家乖男孩的需求？汉克更加卖力地冲刺着，肢体撞击的响声不绝于耳。康纳高昂着头身体绷紧，完全沉醉在正常仿生人享受不到的性快感之中。

我是个异常仿生人。正因为此汉克才爱我。这些都是我应得的，高潮，高潮也是我应得的……啊——

……

10:12:43。

康纳突然感觉有人拍在他的肩上。“对着我的旧照想什么呢？”胡子拉碴的老汉克瞪着他，绕过他向自己的工位走去，“指示灯都变黄了。”

“没什么。”RK800表情平淡，语气冷静地回答。他迅速将旧物摆放整齐，依照原样放回柜中去。他整了整领带，衣着外表还是那样完美。

“哼。”汉克咬下一口甜甜圈，“少看不起我，以前我能做的事，现在也一样能做得到。”

康纳挑挑眉。他的指示灯再一次变黄了，时间又溜走两秒。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 从lofter来的亲如果喜欢的话求回去点个小红心或者小蓝手啦XD！吃好喝好！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
